Da mihi vitam
by 4dramione-always
Summary: Hermione rentre en 7e année, elle apprend que son homologue en tant que Préfet en chef est Drago Malefoy et qu'ils devront partager des appartements communs durant toute l'année.S'ajoute à cela une tâche bien spéciale confiée par Dumbledore... L'année va être bien remplie... Début complètement cliché HG/DM
1. Prologue

Coucou a tous/toute, enfin à tous ceux et celles qui passerons par ici. ;)

Alors ben voilà, je me décide à vous poster ma nouvelle histoire (la seule en fait), ma première Dramione, parce qu'avoir l'avis d'une amie c'est très bien mais étant une amie elle n'est pas forcément objective, donc je m'ouvre à l'avis du plus grand nombre, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, c'est toujours mieux que rien de toutes façons.

Donc voilà le prologue de l'histoire, on se retrouve après.

Dans une maison de la campagne Irlandaise...

C'était le soir du 2 août 1997, une famille était entrain de fêter l'anniversaire de deux enfants, des jumeaux, ils avaient l'air heureux. Au vu des bougies sur les gâteaux, ils fêtaient leurs 4 ans.

Mais soudain un son strident retentit dans le salon :

"- Les mangemorts ! S'écria la mère.

- Nikkity! Emmène Noah et Rubis dans la cachette! Ordonna le père.

- Oui, maître.

- Attend ! "

La mère glissa un collier autour du cou de la fillette:

"- Ne t'en sépare jamais... Je vous aime." Puis a l'attention de l'elfe " Emmène-les."

L'elfe disparut dans un POP sonore.

L'elfe ainsi que les enfants apparurent dans un appartement de la banlieue de Londres. Les enfants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et l'elfe se retrouva expulsé a l'autre bout de la pièce par une barrière protectrice qui semblait émaner de Rubis et Noah.

Quelques heures plus tard, les jumeaux, épuisés, s'endormirent et la barrière disparut. L'elfe put les coucher, placer une protection sur l'appartement et aller voir Dumbledore.

Voila un tout petit prologue, qui sert juste à introduire l'histoire.

Vous avez aimé? Adoré? Détesté? Vous avez été rendre votre dernier repas avant la fin tellement c'était nul ?

Le premier chapitre devrait arriver dans pas trop longtemps, selon le temps de réaction de mon ordi et les réactions de lecteurs, si lecteurs il y a.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir :)

Ju'


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut à ceux qui sont passés par le prologue et qui reviennent, je sais que vous êtes nombreux (Je vous vois... *pas du tout flippant*) et à tous les gens qui viennent d'arriver.

Donc voici le premier chapitre qui marque l'arrivée de nos héros bien sur, pas beaucoup d'explications, eh non pour ça il faudra attendre la chapitre 2 ou 3 je sais plus. Je vous préviens tout de suite, la Hermione de mon histoire est le cliché total des dramione et je m'en excuse d'avance auprès de ceux qui n'aiment pas mais voilà. Ce chapitre est un peu (beaucoup) plus long que le prologue (celles *ceux?* qui ont laissé des reviews m'ont dit qu'elles *ils?* n'avaient rien compris et que c'était trop court. ZiaC et Harry-potter-fiction , j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira). Merci a vous deux d'avoir laissé un petit mot.

Bonne lecture, on se "voit" après.

* * *

On était le premier septembre, jour de la rentrée scolaire. Sur le parking de la gare de King´s cross, une jeune fille venait de dire au revoir à ses parents et elle semblait hésiter à entrer dans la gare. C'est vrai qu'Hermione Granger avait beaucoup changé durant l'été, elle s'était vue attribuer un tout nouveau look par sa cousine française : la masse de nœuds qu'elle appelait auparavant "cheveux" avait été remplacée par une cascade de boucles brunes parsemée de mèches plus claires, bizarrement, une fois démêlés, les cheveux de la jeune filles étaient beaucoup plus longs puisqu'ils lui arrivaient au creux des reins, elle était également légèrement maquillée, pas un maquillage "pot de peinture" comme disait sa cousine, juste assez pour faire ressortir ses jolis yeux noisette. Son style vestimentaire était très différent aussi, sa parisienne de cousine ne lui avait pas laissé le choix puisqu'elle avait brulé tout les anciens vêtements de la brune dès son arrivée, Hermione arrivait donc a la gare avec un mini short en jean, un bustier blanc boutonné sur le devant, une chemise en jean ouverte et des bottines compensées blanches. Ce nouveau style a lui seul expliquait son angoisse par rapport aux réactions de ses amis. Elle prit enfin un grande inspiration et se décida a entrer dans la gare.

••••••••

Sur le quai 9 3/4 Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley attendaient leur meilleure amie qui, pour une raison inconnue, tardait à se montrer. À dire vrai, ils commençaient a s'inquiéter pour elle, le train partait moins de 15 minutes plus tard et Hermione était toujours présente au moins une demie heure a l'avance.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Hermione ?!

- Je sais pas, Ron, mais il faudrait qu'elle se dépêche si elle veut passer un peu de temps avec nous avant d'aller rejoindre l'autre préfet en chef dans leur wagon.

- J'espère pour elle que ça sera pas Mal..." Ron s'était arrêté au beau milieu de sa phrase.

"- Ron?

-...

- Ronald ?!

-...

-RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY !

-Harry! Hurle pas mon nom comme ça! Regarde..."

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rester la bouche grande ouverte à la vue de la jeune fille qui se présentait devant lui... Cependant, il fut bien vite gentiement rappelé a l'ordre par Ginny avec qui il sortait depuis l'année passée

"- Vous allez bien les gars ?" Demanda Hermione quand elle les eut rejoints

"- Ouah, Hermione, t'es... Ouah...

- Très classe Ronald. T'es magnifique 'mione!

-Merci Ginny.

- En tout cas, ce look te vas très bien 'mione... et je suis pas le seul a le penser apparemment " ajouta Harry avec un clin d'oeil

"- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Ben regarde comment tous les garçons te dévorent des yeux 'mione!

- Oh mon dieu ! Je déteste attirer tous les regards... On monte ?" Dit-elle en désignant le train rouge à quelques pas d'eux.

Ils montèrent et commencèrent a chercher un compartiment de libre, une dois trouvé, Ginny s'adressa a son amie:

"- Mais Hermione, tu dois pas aller dans le wagon des préfets en chef ?

- Si mais j'irait quand le train démarrera.

- Euh 'mione... Le train démarre.

- Oups... Bon ben j'y vais alors, on se voit au dîner

- A toute 'mione!"

••••••••

Hermione arriva dans le compartiment des préfets en chefs, elle était seule, la jeune fille profita de l'absence de son homologue pour s'installer avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle commençait à somnoler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur ... Drago Malefoy. Comme elle regardait par la fenêtre, il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite.

"- Tiens... Moi qui pensait que mon homologue serait la Miss Je-sais-tout Granger..."

Hermione, ayant enlevé ses écouteurs et se retournant

"- Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy.

- Granger ?!

- Ferme la bouche, Malefoy, ta machoire va se déccrocher!" Répondit-elle, un rien moqueuse.

"- Saches, ma petite Sang-de-bourbe, que je suis juste surpris de ta tenue, désolé de t'apprendre qu'un short mini c'est bien loin de tes pulls de grand-mère, moi qui te pensais sainte nitouche, tu n'es peut-être pas si prude que ça, Granger..." Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin plus que suggestif.

"- Ptêtre bien." Dit-elle simplement

Et lui qui s'attendait a une explosion de rage, il fut déçu et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique acerbe pour faire revenir la Gryffondor insuportable qu'il aimait tant mettre hors d'elle quand le Professeur MacGonagall entra dans le compartiement:

"- Oh vous êtes là tous les deux, bien. Asseyez vous Monsieur Malefoy. Donc comme vous le savez vous êtes tous deux préfets en chefs et en tant que tels vous devez montrer l'exemple, vous pouvez enlever des points et donner des heures de retenue, toutefois sans en abuser et en restant impartiaux. Vous partagerez également des appartements communs, vous aurez une chambre chacun aux couleurs de vos maisons et une salle ainsi qu'une salle de bain communes.

- QUOI ?! " S'écrièrent les deux préfets d'une même voix

"- Vous avez bien compris, une salle de bain commune, vous devrez vous organiser et ne pas vous entretuer, est-ce clair ?" S'enquit la directrice adjointe

"- Oui, professeur.

- Vous devrez également organiser les bals d'Halloween, de Noël, et de fin d'année, plus une fête spéciale pour les 7e année. Je précise que vous devez les organiser ensemble. Oh et, j'allais oublier, vous irez voir le professeur Dumbledore après le banquet, il a quelques précisions à vous donner sur vos responsabilités de cette année, il vous conduira ensuite jusqu'à vos appartements. Des questions?

- Non, professeur.

- Bien, vous devez passer le voyage dans ce wagon et faire des rondes toutes les heures. Au revoir"

Les deux adolescents restèrent figés quelques instants, puis le blond sortit en marmonnant qu'il allait faire la première ronde.

••••••••

Hermione se détendit quelques minutes puis se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de mettre son uniforme (un peu modifié) tant que son homologue était absent.

••••••••

PDV Drago

La sang-de-bourbe a vraiment changé, je l'avais même pas reconnu... Attention! Je suis pas entrain de dire qu'elle est sexy mais je me la ferais bien... Maintenant que mon père est en prison, il ne pourra plus menacer ma mère si je fais quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas. Mais dans tous les cas c'est pas parce que Granger à changé de look que c'est plus la petite sainte nitouche - Miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor.

J'ai fait un peu le tour, enfin le tour... J'ai été me poser avec les Serpentard, avec Blaise en fait, j'ai enlevé des points aux Gryffondor, et je suis reparti vers le compartiment. J'ouvre la porte et là... Je vois Granger en jupe d'uniforme (nettement plus courte que dans mon souvenir d'ailleurs) et en soutien-gorge noir en dentelle... Heureusement qu'elle est de dos, sinon elle m'aurait assassiné sur place ! Je vais pour sortir discrètement mais quelque chose attire mon regard dans le bas de son dos... Une phrase... Il me semble que c'est "Parfois la vie peux être injuste, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour y renoncer" Ridicule. Bien sur qu'on ne renonce pas à la vie pour si peu! Vraiment idiots les moldus. Elle commence à se retourner... Merde! je savais que j'aurais du sortir plus tôt, tant pis pour son tatouage. Elle me voit et...

* * *

Eh non la réaction d'Hermione n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous avez aimer, ou pas d'ailleurs, vous connaissez le moyen de me le faire savoir. (enfin si feufeu se décide à arrêter de beuguer au niveau des alertes de review)

Bisous

Ju'


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde

Je crois que je vais tuer ce site ! J'en ai marre qu'il beugue quand je suis entrain d'écrire un truc que j'ai pas enregistré ! Bref.

Dans ce chapitre vous avez le droit à la réaction d'Hermione, qui va en décevoir certain(es) je pense, mais bon...

Bonne lecture, on se "voit" en bas.

* * *

Elle le vit et...

"- Ça va? La vue te plait?

- ..."

Drago resta figé, lui qui pensais qu'elle allait le tuer sur place, apparemment elle avait juste l'air amusé.

"- Mais ça va pas non, tu parles a Drago Malefoy, je ne regarderais jamais une sang-de-bourbe!

- Hum... Si tu le dis." Lui dit-elle simplement avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle finit de s'habiller, remit ses écouteurs et s'endormit. Son homologue la regarda dormir un moment avant de se gifler mentalement et de sortir rejoindre Blaise avec qui il passa le reste du voyage et au diable les ordres de MacGo.

••••••••

Quelques heures plus tard le train arrivait à Pré-au-Lard. Tous les élèves descendait du train et Hagrid appelait les première année, cela donna à Hermione l'agréable impression qu'elle était enfin chez elle. Hermione retrouva ses amis

"- Hermione! Alors le voyage ? Qui est ton homologue? Un serpentard ? Un Serdaigle ? Un Poufsouffle ? Il est beau ? Il est sympa ? Il...

- Ginny ! Mon homologue c'est Malefoy.

- Oh." Lâcha-elle, tout de suite calmée

"- QUOI ?! C'est la fouine ?!

- Oui, Ron, c'est ce que je viens de...

- Ironique, venant d'une belette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?" Demanda Hermione, blasée.

"- M'assurer que tu vas bien t'occuper de tes responsabilités comme la petite Mis je-sais-tout que tu es pendant que j'irais faire autre chose.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU...

- Pas la peine de hurler Granger, je voulais juste vérifier que madame je-m'énerve-super-vite était toujours là."

Et il partit sans un mot de plus, Hermione était rouge tellement elle était énervée et apparemment, elle avait fait peur aux 1ère année.

"- Génial! Maintenant ils vont tous me prendre pour une folle!

- Qui ? Les demi-portion ? Ils vont vite apprendre qu'entre eux et toi, c'est toi qui a le plus de pouvoir.

- Ron ! Je ne vais pas les intimider pour avoir leur respect enfin !

- Mouais... Bon on y va ? J'ai faim !

- T'as vraiment pas changé toi !"

Ils montèrent dans une calèche et partirent en direction de Poudlard.

••••••••

"- Une nouvelle année est sur le point de commencer, je souhaite un bon retour aux anciens et la bienvenue aux nouveaux qui sont devant moi. Je laisse à présent la parole au professeur MacGonagall pour la répartition

- Merci, professeur Dumbledore, donc quand j'appellerais votre nom vous vous assierez sur le tabouret, je placerais le Choixpeau sur votre tête, il verra vos qualités et vos défauts et il vous répartira dans la maison adaptée."

Le Choixpeau commença sa chanson annuelle:

_Il y a un peu plus de mille ans,_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers._

_Chacun avait sa propre maison _

_Et pouvait enseigner à sa façon._

_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs _

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécu alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis._

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

_Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis._

_Aujourd'hui les quatre maisons_

_Répètent la même chanson._

_Je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

_Bien que condamné à vous séparer _

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter._

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

_Poudlard est en grand péril_

_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

_Et les quatre maisons unies _

_Devront faire front devant les ennemis._

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

_La répartition commence._

La salle demeura silencieuse un instant puis éclata en applaudissements.

"- Eh bien... C'était... Instructif.

- C'est à cause de la guerre qu'il rajoute toutes ces mises en garde.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je suis sur que c'est Dumbledore qui lui a dit de rajouter quelques phrases sur le rapprochement des maisons, on sait tous que c'est ce qu'il veut, d'ailleurs ça doit être pour ça que tu dois te coltiner la fouine toute l'année Hermione.

- Je pense aussi, Harry." Répondit-elle " Mais cette fois-ci il avait l'air de dire que c'était nécessaire d'unir nos forces pour gagner la guerre...

- Moi je veux bien m'allier avec les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, mais certainement pas les Serpentard!

- Ron ! Ils ne sont peut-être pas tous comme Malefoy! Je suis sûre qu'il y en a des... Normaux.

- Mouais... Ah Dumbledore a fini son discours, on va pouvoir manger, enfin."

••••••••

À la fin du repas Hermione donna les mots de passe de leur salle commune aux préfets de Serdaigle et Poufsouffe pour qu'ils y emmènent les 1ere année et elle conduit les 1ère année de Gryffondor à leur tour pendant que Drago faisait de même avec les Serpentard.

••••••••

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la statue qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore

"- Euh... Malefoy?

- Quoi ?

- On a pas mot de passe.

- Quoi ?! T'as pas le mot de passe?!

- Je te rappelle que toi non plus !"

Le ton commençait à monter.

"- Et pourquoi tu l'as pas demandé, en bonne miss je-sais-tout ?! Tu lèves toujours la main pour tout, et la t'as OUBLIÉ!

- Tu sais quoi Malefoy, vas te faire voir ! Si t'es pas content t'as plus qu'a aller chercher MacGonagall et lui demander le mot de passe !

- T'as qu'a y aller toi ! C'est votre rôle à vous, les sang-de-bourbe d'obéir aux sangs purs!

- Non mais tu plaisante j'espère ! Parce que si tu crois que je vais...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!" Demanda une petite voix

Le professeur Flitwick venait d'arriver dans le couloir, ce fut Hermione qui répondit

"- Professeur, le professeur MacGonagall nous a demandé d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore après le diner mais nous n'avons pas le mot de passe.

- Ah, bon si ce n'est que cela... Chocoballes !" S'exclama-t-il " je vous laisse entrer, essayez de ne pas vous entretuer dans l'escalier."

Il quitta le couloir et les deux préfets montèrent l'escalier en se lançant des regards noirs, arrivés en haut Hermione frappa à la porte du bureau.

"Entrez."

Ils poussèrent la porte et virent le directeur de dos, caressant son phénix.

"Asseyez vous, je vous prie. Un malice réglisse ?"

Les deux adolescents déclinèrent.

"Comme le professeur MacGonagall a du vous le dire, vous partagerez des appartements communs, ce qui vous permettra de travailler correctement ensemble, notamment pour la préparation des bals d'Halloween, de Noël, de fin d'année ainsi que la fête pour les 7e année, cela vous permettra également de donner une belle leçon de cohabitation aux autres élèves." Les préfets acquiescèrent "Bien. Vous allez également avoir une responsabilité un peu... Particulière, qui n'existait pas les années précédentes. Suivez-moi, je vous expliquerais tout cela dans vos appartements."

Ils sortirent du bureau et suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'au 6e étage, où ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand tableau représentant une enfant elfe devant une forêt, cette enfant semblait être la pureté même dans sa longue robe blanche. Elle s'adressa à eux :

"- Bonjour à vous, je m'appelle Maïwen, et voici Ally." dit elle en désignant le phénix qui volait autour d'elle "Je vais garder vos appartements cette année et c'est à moi qu'il faudra s'adresser pour entrer bien sur mais aussi pour changer le mot de passe, pour l'instant c'est Perdamaian , qui signifie paix." (NDA: Eh oui c'et bien connu, les elfes sont des créatures pacifiques... :p). Maïwen ouvrit le passage vers la salle commune.

"- Je vous laisse visiter un peu. Oh, et à l'étage, n'ouvrez pas la porte blanche, nous en parlerons après." Il resta un peu dehors pour discuter avec l'elfe pendant que les préfets en chefs commençaient leur visite. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte ils arrivèrent dans une pièce magnifique et surtout très grande, il y avait trois canapés, deux de taille moyenne, un rouge et un vert, et un plus grand et blanc regroupés autour de la cheminée, de l'autre côté de la pièce, dans un coin, une mini cuisine et sur tout un pan de mur, un grande bibliothèque ce qui fit tout de suite le bonheur d'Hermione. Il y avait aussi une porte bleue à côté de l'escalier avec une sirène gravée au dessus de la poignée qui devait être l'entrée de la salle de bain. En haut des escaliers, il y avait trois portes, une rouge avec un lion gravé dans le bois au dessus de la poignée, une blanche et une argentée avec un serpent également gravé dans le bois au dessus de la poignée, sur le pallier il y avait aussi une ouverture qui semblait donner sur la salle commune. Les deux préfets entrèrent chacun dans sa chambre, Hermione trouva sa chambre globalement... blanche, contrairement aux dortoirs de Gryffondor, il y avait une grande armoire blanche avec des lions dorés sur les portes, un bureau également blanc avec des arabesques rouges sur les tiroirs, des rideaux rouges à la fenêtre et un grand lit a baldaquin avec un couvre-lit rouge. La Gryffondor se dit que la chambre de son homologue devait être similaire mais en vert et argent. Elle sortit et descendit les escaliers, arrivée en bas elle vit son homologue et le professeur Dumbledore assis, l'un sur le canapé vert, l'autre sur le blanc, elle prit donc place sur le rouge et Dumbledore commença à parler:

"Maintenant que vous avez fait le tour je vais vous dire ce qui se cache derrière la porte blanche et en quoi consistera votre tâche particulière de cette année."

* * *

Un peu de patience, la mission arrive au prochain chapitre (enfin :p)

J'avoue que je suis quand même un peu fière de ma chanson du Choixpeau... Nan pas trop en fait, j'ai juste remixé la chanson du tome 5 avec un peu de celle du tome 6 et un peu de moi quand même, donc peut-être que certaines phrases vous seront familières.

Je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 4, et vous aurez le 3 dans la semaine ou samedi prochain.

J'attend de savoir si le chapitre vous a plu. trop court? juste bien? Mal écrit ? Pas si mal que ça ? Review, les amis :p

Bisous, bisous

Ju'


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou à tous les méchants lecteurs qui passent, qui mettent en favori ou qui follow et qui ne laissent pas de review (sauf quelques uns -unes- qui se reconnaîtront).

Alors, ouais c'est super sympa de mettre en favori, je sais que ça fait connaître, et de follow, je vous en remercie. Mais comment voulez-vous que je m'améliore si j'ai pas de commentaires ou d'avis (constructifs) sur ma façon d'écrire ?

J'avais décidé d'attendre samedi pour poster pour vous punir de pas laisser de review, mais, primo, samedi je suis en compétition à Toulouse et, deusio, ça me stresse d'avoir un chapitre tout prêt et de pas vous le mettre voilà.

Bref, aujourd'hui vous avez le droit (enfin) de savoir la tache qui attend nos préfets en chefs préférés... enfin, les miens. Certains d'entre vous l'ont deviné j'en suis sûre, pour les autres allez découvrir.

Trève de blablatage, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

"Maintenant que vous avez fait le tour je vais vous dire ce qui se cache derrière la porte blanche et en quoi consistera votre tâche particulière de cette année."

"D'abord, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de deux amis à moi. Ils étaient très jeunes quand ils se sont mariés, ils ont mis des années pour réussir à avoir un enfant et quand enfin Adeline est tombée enceinte, ils apprirent qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, c'était une grossesse dangereuse pour elle, mais elle a insisté et elle est allée jusqu'au bout. Ils ont donc eu deux enfants aux très grands pouvoirs, ils sont très fusionnels, et extrêmement protecteurs l'un envers l'autre. Leurs pouvoirs étant convoités par Voldemort -Drago tressaillit- ils vivaient cachés dans une maison au fin fond de la campagne Irlandaise, enfin jusqu'au mois dernier, on ne sait pas comment le mage noir a trouvé leur cachette mais les mangemorts les ont attaqués le soir des 4 ans des deux enfants, mes amis ont demandé a leur elfe de les emmener dans une cachette que j'avais moi même préparée pour eux près de Londres. Malheureusement, personne ne connaissait leur existence, ils n'eurent donc pas de renforts et Adeline et Anthony DeLise sont morts ce soir là. Leur elfe ayant l'interdiction d'aller les retrouver pour les aider est venue me voir quelques heures plus tard en me disant que ses maîtres étaient en grand danger et que les enfants étaient dans la cachette. Je me suis bien sur précipité dans la maison de mes amis, bien que je sache qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, je n'ai en effet trouvé que leurs corps étendus dans leur salon au milieu des vestiges de la fête d'anniversaire des deux petits. J'ai compris que Voldemort ne s'arrêterais pas là et que les enfants ne seraient pas en sécurité longtemps dans la cachette, j'ai également compris que l'endroit le plus sur pour eux maintenant n'était autre que Poudlard, j'ai engagé Nikkity, l'elfe de maison, aux cuisines et j'ai veillé sur les enfants durant le reste de l'été. Mais aujourd'hui je dois reprendre mes responsabilités de directeur et je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper correctement. Cela sera donc a vous de les prendre en charge cette année, ce qui me donnera le temps de leur trouver une famille convenable qui n'est pas du côté des mangemorts. C'est leur chambre qui se trouve derrière la porte blanche. Vous vous en occuperez toute l'année, vous ne rentrerez donc pas chez vous pour les vacances, ils ont besoin de stabilité, au moins pour cette année. Ils viendront manger avec vous le matin, ensuite les professeurs qui n'ont pas cours a ce moment là les garderons et si personne n'est libre c'est Nikkity qui s'occupera d'eux, vous irez les chercher pour qu'ils mangent avec vous au déjeuner, même chose pour l'après-midi et pour le diner. Je sais que c'est une lourde tâche de s'occuper de deux enfants de 4 ans mais il faut impérativement qu'ils restent à Poudlard ou a Pré-au-Lard si des protections sont mises en place. Je reviens."

Il monta les escaliers et

"Maïwen m'a dit que vous ne dormiez pas. Puis-je savoir ce que vous attendez ?"

Une voix enfantine lui répondit

"T'avais dit qu'ils arrivent aujour'ui, on peut les voir Albus, dis on peut?

-De toute façon vous ne dormez pas alors, debout !"

Les deux préfets entendirent les enfants sortir en trombe de leur chambre, les deux enfants débarquèrent dans la salle commune et s'arrêtèrent net en voyant les deux adolescents. Hermione et Drago de leur côté, observaient les enfants dont ils allaient devoir s'occuper. La petite fille était blonde comme les blés et avait les cheveux ondulés jusqu'en bas du dos, elle portait un pyjama bleu dont les jambes étaient trop grandes. Le petit garçon avait quant à lui les cheveux noirs corbeaux un peu trop long, ondulants sur les pointes, il portait un pyjama bleu également, mais contrairement à sa sœur, le sien était à sa taille. Ils possédaient tout deux des yeux bleus saphir étonnants.

Dumbledore s'adressa aux enfants d'un ton tendre:

«Asseyez-vous sur le canapé blanc.» puis aux préfets « Je vous présente Rubis et Noah DeLise, les enfants dont vois allez vous occuper cette année. Sur ce je vous laisse faire connaissance, mais pas trop tard. Bonne nuit jeunes gens.

- Bonne nuit, professeur.

- Bonne nuit, Albus. »

Le professeur prit congé. Et drago prit la parole tout en se dirigeant vers l'escalier

« Je vais me coucher, sang-de-bourbe, les nains. » En ponctuant ses paroles d'un hochement de tête, puis il disparut dans l'escalier.

« C'est quoi sang-de-bourbe? » Demanda Noah.

« - Ce n'est rien. Alors, vous n'étiez pas sensés dormir ?

- On voulait voir comment vous êtes. Pis c'est quoi ton nom d'abord ?

- Je m'appelle Hermione.

- C'est long. T'as un autre nom ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler 'mione ou 'mia.

- Et l'autre? »

La question de la fillette n'avait rien de méchant, elle ignorait juste comment désigner le jeune homme.

« - Il s'appelle Drago.

- C'est ton copain?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est désagréable avec moi qu'il le sera avec vous.

- Mais t'as des copain ?" Le petit garçon paraissait fasciné par sa vie.

"- Oui j'en ai. Mais vous ne les verrez pas aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs au lit! Vous verrez mes amis demain. »

Elle les accompagna jusqu'a leur chambre. C'était une pièce assez grande, les murs blancs, avec deux petits lits simple en bois et une grande armoire. Ils montèrent chacun dans un lit, Hermione leur souhaita bonne nuit et éteignit la lumière. Elle regagna sa propre chambre, mit son pyjama, un shorty jogging gris et un débardeur blanc, s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt.

••••••••

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu en se demandant d'où venaient les cris qu'elle entendait, puis elle se rappela de la présence des enfants dans la pièce d'à côté et se précipita dans leur chambre, craignant qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Rubis s'agitant sur son lit, son frère essayant de la réveiller. Elle s'approcha, et aida Noah à réveiller sa sœur. Une fois sortie de son cauchemar, la petite se mit à pleurer et s'accrocha à Hermione comme si sa vie en dépendait. La jeune fille s'installa derrière la fillette et, tout en la berçant, elle commença à chanter

_Ma poupée chérie _

_Ne veut pas dormir_

_Ferme tes doux yeux_

_Tes yeux de saphir_

La petite fille papillonna légèrement des yeux avant de les fermer, Hermione continua à chanter.

_Petit ange d'or_

_Dors, poupée, dors, dors_

_Tu voudrais des roses_

_Et mille autres choses_

_Ma poupée chérie,_

_Vient de s'endormir_

_Gardez-la bien doux_

_Beaux et tendres zéphirs_

_Et vous chérubins_

_Gardez-la moi bien. _

Sa chanson terminée, Hermione se rendit compte que Rubis s'était rendormie, elle tourna la tête vers l'autre lit et vit que Noah aussi avait plongé au pays des rêves. Derrière la porte, un certain préfet avait aussi entendu la petite pleurer et avait écouté son homologue chanter. Il se surprit à penser qu'elle ferait une bonne mère, il se lyncha mentalement et retourna dans sa chambre. Hermione sortit de la chambre des jumeaux et se rendormit.

••••••••

Le lendemain matin, lorsque son réveil sonna, Hermione eut plus de mal que d'habitude à se réveiller, mais, en se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans l'appartement et que, malheureusement, la salle de bain était commune, elle se précipita au rez-de-chaussée, en emportant avec elle ses affaires de toilettes et des sous-vêtements. Arrivée en bas elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que la salle de bain était libre. C'était une pièce gigantesque avec une baignoire qui devait faire la taille d'une piscine, une baignoire plus petite (la taille enfant, semble-t-il), une douche, quatre lavabos, deux grands et deux petits, elle repéra bien vite le sien grâce à la serviette rouge posée dessus. Il y avait également une grande armoire, quand Hermione l'ouvrit, elle vit que les étagères les plus basses étaient occupées par des affaires d'enfants, elle posa donc les siennes sur une des étagères plus hautes. La jeune fille se déshabilla et prit une douche qui lui fit le plus grand bien, elle se sécha avec la serviette rouge, puis se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas ses vêtements, elle se résigna donc à sortir en serviette et en sous-vêtements rose fluo (NDA: oui la couleur des sous vêtements n'a aucun intérêt mais quand même). Elle sortit donc de la salle de bain dans cette tenue, croisa son homologue ("Salut, Malefoy.") qui resta figé 5 bonnes minutes, trop surpris pas sa tenue et sa nonchalance (NDA: attention! Super vocabulaire!). Pendant ce temps Hermione était montée s'habiller, jupe d'uniforme raccourcie, chemisier légèrement entrouvert et cravate lâche, le tout sans paraitre vulgaire. Elle se maquilla légèrement, se coiffa, et se décida à aller réveiller les jumeaux.

Elle entra donc dans leur chambre sans faire de bruit et s'avança vers le premier lit, qui se trouvait être celui de Noah, et trouva le petit entrain de dormir... A 15 centimètres de son matelas! Elle passa un bras en dessous de lui et entreprit de le réveiller

"-Noah ? Noah?

-... mm... Maman?

- ... Non, Noah, c'est Hermione."

Le petit garçon finit par se réveiller et tomber dans les bras tendus d'Hermione.

"-Pourquoi tu me portes ?

- Euh... Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas." Elle le reposa sur son matelas "Je vais réveiller ta sœur avant d'ouvrir le rideau."

Elle se dirigea vers le deuxième lit et secoua doucement Rubis qui se réveilla immédiatement.

"- Bonjour. Ça va ? Je peux ouvrir le rideau?"

Les deux enfants hochèrent de la tête d'un air endormi et Hermione ouvrit à moitié le rideau pour leur laisser le temps de se réveiller. Elle les aida à s'habiller et ils descendirent dans la salle commune. Il était 7h30, il était temps de se rendre dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Dans la salle commune ils virent Drago qui s'apprêtait à sortir

"- Granger, j'ai pris les emplois du temps des Serpentard et des Serdaigle, je te laisse ceux de Poufsouffle et Grifffy.

- D'accord" répondit-elle simplement.

Il sortit, Hermione alla récupérer les emplois du temps sur la table de la cuisine et elle sortit avec les enfants.

* * *

Pas trop de suspens en cette fin de chapitre... L'année à proprement parlée commence au prochain chapitre avec nos professeurs préférés... ou pas.

J'ai (enfin) fini le chapitre 4 ! Vous l'aurez bientôt, selon comment j'arrive à écrire le 5 et surtout bien sur le nombre de review..

Je sais je vous soûle avec ça, mais vous savez pas comme voir que quelqu'un a lu mon histoire et en plus l'a commenté me fait plaisir et me donne le sourire :) Bon, vous vous foutez sûrement que je me trimbale avec un sourire débile pendant 10 minutes, si je vous dis que ça me booste pour l'écriture du chapitre suivant ça vous motiverais pour laisser un mot ?

Bon, ben on se "voit" au prochain chapitre alors

Ju'


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous/toutes ;)

Je suis totalement, complètement désolée, j'ai totalement zappé de poster ce chapitre je voulais finir le chapitre 6 pour en avoir un d'avance, mais en fait je vous avais pas encore mis le 4 alors le voila.

Petite modif: Je vais juste répondre a une review guest que je vais mettre juste pour répondre à tout

_Lou:Qu'est ce que c'est cliché... Et guimauve... C'est du vue et r*** ta fic (enfin pour ce que j'ai lu, c'est à dire les deux premiers chapitres et le prologue) : "Moine", Hermione qui change physiquement et qui n'est plus la petite miss je sais tout, Drago qui pense qu'elle est sexy mais il ne peut pas et se 'giffle' mentalement parce que c'est une sang de bourbe... Bref : cliché !_

Primo, oui le début est cliché mais c'est écrit dans le résumé, et si tu n'aime pas ça je me demande pourquoi tu viens lire. Si je précise dans le résumé que ma fic est cliché c'est justement pour éviter que des gens qui n'aiment pas ça viennent lire mon histoire et, bien évidement, n'apprécient pas ce qu'ils y trouvent.

Secundo, je pense que tu peux comprendre que sur le "Moine" c'est évidement "Mione" que je voulais dire. Les fautes de frappe ça arrive à tout le monde. (Sauf si c'est toi qui a fait une faute de frappe dans ta review, auquel cas, désolée.)

Tertio etc, j'ai jamais dit qu'Hermione n'était plus la petite Miss Je-sais-tout, dans mon histoire elle se rebelle un peu (j'avais fais un spoil absolument honteux de ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre à cet endroit, sorry) ce que je trouve normal (mais c'est mon point de vue), alors oui elle n'est plus aussi craintive avec ses profs, mais c'est comme ça que je veux la voir dans ma fic. Désolée si ça ne te plais pas. Et pour le fait qu'elle soit devenue sexy, je pense juste qu'avant elle se cachait derrière des vêtements trop larges et pas forcement beaux, et je fais intervenir une cousine pour changer ça, toujours parce que dans ma fic, je veux la voir comme ça.

Ben voilà, c'est tout. Et je précise que cette réponse n'a rien de méchant ou de "je ne suis pas contente parce que tu n'aimes pas ma fiction" (même si, bien sur, ça fait pas plaisir à lire), je te répond juste là où je peux. Et même si tu n'aimes pas, merci d'avoir donné ton avis, ça aide toujours à s'améliorer.

Désolée, c'est un peu plus long que ce que je voulais faire. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et j'espère que vous aimerez.

J'ai encore du mal à rallonger mes chapitre et j'en suis désolée.

On se retrouve en bas

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle il y eut un grand silence et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Les deux enfants se cachèrent derrière les jambes d'Hermione, qui leur prit les mains pour les rassurer avant de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor.

"Salut 'mione. Alors c'est qui ces petits bouts?

- Salut Gin'. Je te présente Rubis et Noah, on s'occupe d'eux avec Malefoy cette année" puis a voix basse pour que les enfants ne l'entendent pas "leurs parents ont été tués cet été par des mangemorts.

-Oh. Et Dumbledore trouve ça raisonable de confier des enfants à Malefoy ?

- Je sais pas. Mais pour l'instant, il n'a rien fait. Pour tout te dire, on ne l'a presque pas vu depuis hier soir, juste croisé ce matin.

- Fais quand même attention à toi 'mione." intervint Harry "Tu n'est plus seule maintenant." Ajouta-t-il en regardant les jumeaux qui étaient assis à côté d'Hermione et observaient la grande salle, la bouche grande ouverte.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry." Répondit la préfète, puis en se tournant vers les petits "Alors, vous voulez manger quoi tout les deux?

- Des ciriales, siteuplait 'mione" répondit Noah

"- Moi aussi, siteuplait 'mione

- D'accord. Quelqu'un peut m'envoyer les céréales s'il vous plaît ?"

La boite de ceréales traversa la moitié de la table et arriva devant Hermione. Le reste du repas se passa calmement, ponctué par les questions des petis sur la vie d'Hermione, sur Poudlard, et pour une question en particulier, ils durent expliquer le système des maisons, des tables pour manger, des salles communes, des préfets en chef, la question était pourtant simple "pourquoi Drago il est pas avec nous?". Ils mirent tellement longtemps à leur expliquer qu'Hermione distribua les emplois du temps en courant puis, toujours en courant mais un peu moins vite, elle rejoignit la salle commune avec les enfants. Elle les envoya se laver les dents, et alla préparer son sac puis les rejoignit dans la salle de bains. Le professeur qui les gardait durant le début de la matinée venait d'arriver, elle embrassa les deux petits, et sortit en courant, direction la salle de potion, à l'autre bout du chateau.

••••••••

Après avoir parcouru quasiment tout le chateau à toutes jambes, Hermione s'arrêta un moment a l'entrée des cachots pour reprendre son souffle. Maintenant elle en était sure, elle était en retard, l'abscence de bruits dans le couloir le lui confirma.

Quelques minutes plud tard, ayant retrouvé une respiration à peu près normale, elle frappa à la porte

"Entrez. Tiens Miss Granger se décide enfin à nous honorer de sa présence. Puis-je savoir pourquoi n'étiez vous pas à l'heure comme tous vous camarades ?" Demanda-t-il avec une vois doucereuse.

"- Je m'occupais de Rubis et de Noah, monsieur.

- Le fait que vous vous occupiez de ces enfants ne doit pas vous mettre en retard. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Allez vous asseoir."

Et évidement la seule place libre était à côté de son adorable homologue et colocataire (NDA: Ah ironie quand tu nous tiens...), Hermione se dirigea vers le siege avec un tête de condamné à mort.

"- Fais pas cette tête Granger, je vais pas te manger.

- Ah bon ? J'aurais pas cru." Répondit-elle avec lassitude

"Taisez-vous, Messieurs les préfets-en-chef! " Ordona une voix sèche derrière eux "Les instruction pour la potion que vous devez préparer aujourd'hui se trouvent au tableau." Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de toute la classe "Qui peux me dire quelle est cette potion?"

Il y eut un grand silence, chacun essayait de son mieux de ne pas croiser le regard de Rogue qui les scrutait tous avec un sourire sadique. Comme aucune main ne se levait, il reprit la parole:

"Personne... Pas même vous Miss Ganger ? J'en attendais mieux de la Miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard" tout cela avec une voix si méprisante que c'en fut trop pour la Miss je-sais-tout en question

"Je sais parfaitement quelle potion vous nous demandez Proffesseur. " lui répondit-elle, très calmement, mais la colère qui se reflétait dans ses iris en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait "C'est de l'amortentia, le filtre d'amour le plus puissant au monde. Après si vous vouliez me faire vivre un heure d'enfer pour être arrivée en retard, vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt. Sur-ce au revoir."

Elle prit ses affaires et sortit en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. N'ayant rien de particulier à faire étant donné qu'elle était entrain de sécher le premier cours de l'année et que le-dit cours durait 2 heures, elle décida de retourner à l'appartement pour rester avec les jumeaux avant son cours d'Aritmancie. Hermione se rendit donc jusqu'aux appartements des préfets-en-chef, elle discuta un peu avec Maïwen avant de lui donner le mot de passe et d'entrer. Dès qu'elle passa la porte des exclamations s'élevèrent, deux plutôt joyeuses et une nettement plus réprobatrice.

"- 'Mione !

- Miss Granger ! Vous devriez être en cours de potion !"

Hermione fit la grimace en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire au professeur. Sa colère étant retombée (un peu), elle se rendait compte des conséquences de son insolence, au lieu d'une heure de cauchemars elle en aurait sans doute pour toute un année de provocations en tout genre et elle ne pourrait pas rater tous les cours de potion, surtout l'année des ASPIC.

"Je pense que le professeur Rogue vous l'expliquera mieux que moi, professeur." Répondit-elle simplement

"Je suppose que vous vous occuperez de ces enfants durant les deux heures que vous avez maintenant de libre avant votre prochain cours.

- Oui, comme il fait encore beau je pensais les emmener prendre l'air.

- Bien, je vous laisse alors.

Le professeur quitta les lieux.

"Une promenade dans le parc, ça vous dit ?

- OUAIIIIIS!"

••••••

Leur promenade dans le parc avait fini chez Hagrid qui les avait vu se balader, il avait tout de suite adoré les deux petits et réciproquement. Le garde-chasse avait fait promettre à Hermione de revenir le week-end avec ses amis et, bien sur, les enfants. Le joyeux trio retourna ensuite au château. Hermione déposa les jumeaux à la salle commune où le professeur qui les gardait jusqu'au repas les attendait. La préfète se rendit ensuite à son cours d'Aritmancie, elle songea que les garçon étaient entrain de se rendre à leur cours de Divination où ils allaient devoir se coltiner la folle qui leur servait de professeur, elle les plaignit (dans sa tête bien sur).

Son cours passa rapidement avec le discours sur les examens de fin d'année et le travail qu'ils allaient devoir fournir cette année qui allait être nettement superieur aux autres années. Elle passa à la salle commune pour récuperer les enfants mais elle la trouva vide. Hermione commença à chercher partout puis après avoir retourné l'appartement (façon de parler), elle vit un papier sur la table du salon

"Granger,

J'ai emmené les nains manger. Ils seront avec moi à la table des Serpentard, histoire que les griffy ne les influencent pas trop. Et puis comme tu es une mauvaise élève qui sèche mes cours tu pourrais leur donner le mauvais exemple.

DM"

Hermione grimaca, même dans son écriture, elle pouvait sentir son ironie et son sourire (NDA: magnifique sourire soit dit en passant).

Elle se rendit donc rapidement dans la grande salle, juste pour vérifier que les Serpentard ne les maltraitaient pas. Quand elle entra dans la grande salle elle eut la surprise du siècle (qui faillit lui faire faire une crise cardiaque) : Pansy Parkinson entrain de GAGATISER avec les jumeaux ! (NDA: oui oui j'ai bien dit gagatiser) Hemione regarda la table des Serpentard avec des yeux ronds et un certain préfet lui fit un sourire railleur, comme pour dire "T'y crois pas hein... Nous sommes des gens normaux", puis il se détourna car Rubis l'appelait. La préfète tiqua sur l'expression de Noah, il avait l'air... méfiant. Elle était entrain de songer à aller voir quand Ginny l'interpella, elle se dirigea donc vers la table des Gryffondor.

"- Bonjour, 'Mione !

- Salut Gin' ! Salut les gars !"

Ils marmonnèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait à "chaluch mionch !". C'est vrai que la bouche pleine de viande et de pommes de terre (NDA: oui, absolument, les deux en même temps :p ) c'est tout de suite plus compliqué.

"- Dis-moi 'Mione, tu trouves pas ça... Risqué de laisser Rubis et Noah avec la fouine à la table des Serpentard ?

- Non, je pense que Malefoy s'en occupera bien. Regarde, Rubis a l'air sous le charme et réciproquement apparemment."

La fillette était en grande conversation avec Drago, un grand sourire aux levres qu'il lui rendait bien. Noah, par contre, observait toujours Drago avec cet air méfiant.

"Oui, effectivement" répondit la jeune rousse en riant

"Par contre je ne sais pas ce qu'a Noah à le regarder comme ça..." Dit Hermione avec une moue légèrement tordue.

"C'est un garçon, primo il protège sa sœur et deusio il doit te préférer toi.

- Ginny! Ils ont 4 ans, il ne peut pas être déjà si protecteur, pour ce qui est de me préférer, c'est possible mais étant donné que c'est moi qui ai passé le plus de temps avec eux je suppose que c'est normal.

- Tu sais, maman dit que même quand on était très jeunes, Ron et moi, il me protégeais déjà.

- Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'il avait développé ça quand t'as commencé à voir les garçons comme autre chose que des créatures bizarres." Répondit la préfète en souriant.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans un grand éclat de rire qui fit relever la tête aux garçons à coté d'elles et, plus généralement, attira le regard de quelques élèves en particulier à la table des Serpentard. Ils finirent leur repas plus calmement, Harry et Ron parlaient de quiddich et Ginny se permettait un commentaire de temps en temps et Hermione avait le regard fixé dans le vide, elle réfléchissait. Puis vint l'heure de leur prochain cours, métamorphose pour Hermione, Harry et Ron et potion pour Ginny, ils lui souhaitèrent bonne chance car le départ d'Hermione le matin semblait l'avoir mis d'humeur massacrante. La préfète avait vu Drago quitter la salle avec les enfants quelques minutes plus tôt, surement pour les déposer à l'appartement. En effet, il arriva à l'heure au cours de métamorphose, il lui fit un signe de tête, confirmant qu'il les avait bien déposés.

Le professeur MacGonagall leur fit son discours habituel de début d'année sur le travail à fournir, ce qu'elle attendait d'eux et, cette année là, l'importance des ASPIC pour leur vie future. Ils sortirent de la classe avec un rouleau et demi de parchemin à rédiger sur les elfes, leur mode de vie et pouquoi on les voyait si peu. Hermione se dit qu'elle pourrait en dicuter avec Maïwen. Leur prochain cours, Sortilèges, commença par le même discours que celui de l'heure précédente. Durant cette heure ils allaient devoir étudier le sortilège d'allegresse, et Ron était encore pris de fou rire en sortant de la salle, comme cinq ou six autres élèves. Il était 17h, les cours étaient finis pour la journée et Hermione regagna les appartements des préfèt-en-chef.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes...

J'aimerais bien avoir vos avis, même si vous n'avez pas aimé. Encore désolée pour l'attente.

On se voit au prochain chapitre pour ceux qui suivent.

Bisous, bisous

Ju'


End file.
